


Удивительные вещи

by Blue_Solvent



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 05:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19882237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Solvent/pseuds/Blue_Solvent
Summary: «Языком Кроули умел проделывать удивительные вещи…»





	Удивительные вещи

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - RavenTores

«Языком Кроули умел проделывать удивительные вещи…»

**1507 год**

− Что значит «я не могу ничего с-с-сделать»? – зашипел Кроули, когда Азирафаэль виновато опустил взгляд. – Эти наручники освящены отцами инквизиторами, значит, на тебя не действуют.

− Ограничение на чудеса, наверху решили, что я слишком расточителен.

− Дай угадаю, ты перестарался, пополняя свою библиотеку редкими экземплярами, − вздохнул Кроули, прислонившись к стене их темницы. Стена оказалась сырой и холодной, поморщившись, он отодвинулся, насколько позволяла цепь.

− Прости, дорогой, я не хотел доставлять тебе неудобств, − Азирафаэль расстроенно смотрел на порванный рукав – тюремщики не особо с ними церемонились. – Может, нам удастся разрешить всё мирным путём? Я попробую поговорить с ними, в конце концов, эти люди должны помнить о Божьих заповедях…

Азирафаэль ожидал, что его идея будет тотчас раскритикована, но ни один едкий комментарий не нарушил тишину их камеры. Обернувшись, он увидел странную картину: Кроули сидел, наклонившись к оковам, его тонкий и длинный раздвоенный язык трепетал возле замочных скважин. Послышался щелчок, и один браслет упал на пол, Кроули с наслаждением размял руку.

− Удивительно, не знал, что ты так умеешь.

− Ты ещё многое не знаешь о моих умениях, − усмехнулся Кроули. – Но сейчас не мешай, у нас впереди ещё твои наручники и несколько дверей. Тебе придётся добыть действительно хорошее вино, чтобы это компенсировать.

**1800 год**

Азирафаэль гостеприимно распахнул дверь своего магазинчика, пропуская Кроули внутрь. Лицо его сияло так же ярко, как новенькая позолоченная вывеска.

− Ты не представляешь, как я рад, что остаюсь, Гавриил отменил своё решение в самый последний момент!

− А уж как я рад, − ответил Кроули, оглядывая небольшую комнату, сплошь заставленную нераспакованными ящиками. – Пришлось устроить целое представление, чтобы убедить этого болвана в том, что только ты сможешь противодействовать моим дьявольским козням. Милое местечко, кстати. Я принёс шоколад, чтобы отпраздновать.

− Ох, я даже не знаю, как тебя отблагодарить за всё, − Азирафаэль сжимал в руках перевязанную лентой коробочку, и в сравнении с его теперешним сияющим лицом меркли все вывески Лондона вместе взятые.

− Вина будет вполне достаточно, − поспешил сказать Кроули, пока дело не дошло до разглагольствований о доброте его души, будто демону вообще полагается душа.

− У меня где-то была бутылочка, − растерянно оглянулся на ящики Азирафаэль. – Правда, не помню где.

− Предоставь это мне.

Кроули медленно пошёл вперёд, то и дело высовывая язык, будто пробуя воздух на вкус, раздвоенный кончик мелькал и тут же исчезал. Азирафаэль невольно засмотрелся и уже забыл, о чём они разговаривали, когда Кроули с победным видом остановился у небольшого ящика, ничем не отличающегося от десятка соседних, и уверенно указал на него:

− Здесь!

− Удивительно! – воскликнул Азирафаэль, доставая из мягких опилок бутылку.

**1990 год**

Кроули аккуратно положил на стол коробку, украшенную широкими серебряными полосами и золотистыми орнаментами из хитрых переплетений. Любопытство Азирафаэля было видно невооружённым взглядом, а уж если смотреть на ауру…

− Келлская книга, − торжественно начал Кроули. – Новейшее полное издание, отличная цветокоррекция, отдельный том с комментариями учёных, хотя я уверен, тебе это без надобности, в восьмисотом году ты только о ней и говорил. А ещё есть версия на CD-ROM.

− Спасибо, дорогой мой! – Азирафаэль бережно перелистывал страницы, Кроули удовлетворённо наблюдал за ним, потягивая вино.

− Не оригинал, конечно, но сам знаешь, его не достать.

− Нет-нет, всё прекрасно! Даже копия этой книги великолепна. Я всегда восхищался этими орнаментами, наверное, невероятно сложно такое нарисовать.

− Ничуть, − возразил Кроули. – Смотри, – окунув язык в бокал, он вынул его и молниеносно изобразил на салфетке сложный кельтский узел.

− Хочешь сказать…

− Моё изобретение!

− …ты придумал орнаменты, которыми украшено одно из самых знаменитых Евангелий в мире?

− Вообще-то, они задумывались как языческие, − обиженно буркнул Кроули.

− Удивительно.

**Вскоре после Апокалипсиса**

Солнце за окном клонилось к закату, заливая гостиную небольшого коттеджа мягким золотистым светом. Кроули дремал, разлёгшись на диване, когда щёлкнул замок на входной двери и в комнату зашёл Азирафаэль.

− Здравствуй, дорогой, до сих пор отдыхаешь? – спросил он, присаживаясь рядом. – А я сегодня многое успел…

Кроули, потянувшись, поднялся и замельтешил языком.

− Ты был в кондитерской, попробовал яблочный пирог и медовый торт, потом зашёл в книжный, но ни одна книга не была настолько редкой, чтобы привлечь твоё внимание, затем купил что-то из хлопка, наверняка жуткую клетчатую скатерть, после этого…

Азирафаэль слушал, улыбаясь всё шире и шире, будто солнце светило не где-то за окном, а внутри него, а потом обхватил лицо Кроули мягкими ладонями и поцеловал.

«Удивительно, − подумал Кроули, когда тёплый язык, так отличающийся от змеиного, скользнул между его губ. – Удивительно».


End file.
